Previous cup holders have been deficient in providing only one means for mounting. Thus, cup holders for vehicles have included structures such as a hook to fit within the window channel in a door of an automobile, or an adhesive means which permanently secures the holder to a console or dashboard surface, or a removable fastening means which releasably attaches the holder to a surface. However, there are no cup holders which combine a plurality of mounting means in a selectable relationship which permits the holder to be attached to different surfaces merely by selecting the appropriate fastener.
Vehicle designs do not always provide a convenient location for one to place cups and other beverage containers. While some people have adopted the use of weighted mugs with non-slip bottoms, these items are not practical where the design of the vehicle does not provide a sufficiently flat surface for placement of the mug. In addition, such mugs are not practical for use with other containers such as bottles, cans and paper cups.
The common alternative is a plastic cup holder having a hook appendage which fits into the window channel and hangs against the interior of the vehicle door. However, these holders are not sufficiently secure to prevent them from being bumped or jostled by the driver or passenger and they frequently come loose from the window channel, particularly on a rough road surface. These hanging type holders are also not usable at other locations within the vehicle.
It is therefor desirable to provide a cup holder which can be mounted to a variety of surfaces within a vehicle and elsewhere and which can be removed and relocated as desired.